Le Soleil se lève
by la choupette tyrannique
Summary: Les pensées de Drago à la mort d'une amie. Extrait: "Une personne peut-elle changer le cours du Destin ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais qu’elle peut changer le cours d’une vie."


**Le soleil se lève**

J'aime la nuit. Contrairement à la grande majorité des gens, je ne la crains pas. Elle n'est pas pour moi, synonyme d'hostilité ou de sournoiserie, attendant le bon moment pour frapper les imprudents. Non. La nuit est pour moi, synonyme de calme, de repos, d'immensité.

Depuis que je suis enfant, la nuit est la dame qui veille sur mon sommeil et me permets d'échapper à mes démons. Elle est la confidente qui m'a écouté quand mon cœur été trop lourd, trop plein de tristesse ou de rage.

Comme une présence bienveillante, elle me protégeait des autres, me guérissait de mes blessures. La lumière de la lune qui est sa débitrice, m'éclairait dans mes ténèbres ; les étoiles, quand le ciel était dégagé, me faisait entrevoir ce qu'était la grandeur, la beauté.

Et ceux qui vivent quand tous les autres dorment, me montraient ce qu'était la grâce, la noblesse. Je trouve que rien n'est plus subjuguant qu'un loup qui lance son cri venant du plus profond des âges, dans l'intimité du noir.

Etrangement, avant cet instant précis où je me trouve, ce que je craignais le plus, c'était le jour. Car quand la lune se couchait et que le soleil se levait, j'étais obligé de faire face. Je devais revêtir ce masque que l'on m'avait obligé à porter depuis que j'étais enfant, au nom de l'honneur, du sang, de la lignée.

Le jour, c'était devenir cet être froid, distant, cruel, supérieur, raciste, et j'en passe. C'était devenir cet être que tout le monde croyait que j'étais, alors que toutes les fibres de mon corps le détestaient depuis que j'étais en âge de penser par moi-même. Le jour, c'était perdre ma vraie identité.

Celle d'un adolescent, qui au fond, avait des doutes et se posait des questions comme tout le monde, et qui souhaitait être un peu moins seul, qui souhaitait connaître ces choses tellement banales aux yeux des autres, mais inestimable aux miens ; la joie, le rire, la loyauté, l'amour, l'amitié…

Certes, depuis un certain temps à présent, le jour ne m'était plus si hostile. J'étais redevenu Drago et je n'étais plus uniquement un Malfoy. J'étais redevenu moi-même. Mais le jour restait une chose que j'avais du mal à apprivoiser à cause de tous les démons de mon passé qui s'y rattachaient.

Je suis assis dans le parc de Poudlard. Seul. Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Mais pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps que ne m'en souviens plus, cela ne m'angoisse pas.

Non. Je n'ai pas peur. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Quoi que… En fait si, je le sais ; je n'ai pas peur, car je me sens…. Libre. Je le suis pour la première fois de ma vie. En entrant dans l'Ordre du Phénix, je m'étais libéré de la tutelle de mon père et d'un destin auquel je me refusais. Avec la chute de Voldemort, je m'étais libéré d'un idéal de sang mort depuis des siècles, et de tant d'autres choses, que je ne suis même pas capable de vous expliquer, tant cela est encore confus dans mon esprit.

Mais avec sa mort à **ELLE**…. Je ne sais pas. Comment vous expliquez ce qu'il se passe en moi. J'ai comme l'impression… Comme l'impression…. D'avoir une seconde chance, un nouveau départ. Je suis en paix avec le monde ; même si je suis toujours parfaitement lucide quant à ce qu'il est. Même si je sais qu'il est très loin d'être parfait, je me dis, que finalement, il n'est pas si mauvais et que y vivre heureux n'est pas impossible. Difficile certes, mais pas impossible.

Mais je suis surtout en paix avec moi-même. Et cela, grâce à elle. A cette lionne qui m'a transformé à jamais, sans le savoir, sans l'avoir cherché. Une jeune fille que j'ai appris à aimer, un peu par hasard, sans vraiment comprendre et savoir comment cela est arrivé. En laissant faire la vie.

Hermione Granger m'a appris nombre de choses à son insu. Et elle m'en a fait entrevoir nombre d'autres. Je ne chercherais pas à vous expliquer ce qu'elles sont, c'est encore trop frais dans mon esprit. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je garderais à jamais gravé dans mon âme, cette image d'elle, dans les bras de ces deux meilleurs amis, entouré de sa Ginny et de moi, quand nous étions dans le parc de Poudlard alors que le soleil allait se lever. Ses paroles, ses gestes, ses expressions, tout est à jamais dans ma mémoire. Mais par dessus tout, je me souviendrais toujours des yeux chocolats qu'elle a posé sur moi, peu avant de les fermer pour toujours ; des yeux remplis d'une émotion forte, très forte, peut-être même la plus forte de toute….

Des yeux pleins de promesses, mais surtout, plein…

D'espoir.

Je ne sais plus comment cela à commencé, ni pourquoi. Le destin, ou le hasard avancerait probablement ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

Je marchais dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Trop de sombres images qui me hantaient. Le silence du château m'apaisait. J'errais sans réel but, comme une ombre.

C'est ainsi que je suis tombé sur Potter. Je ne l'ai pas croisé au détour d'un couloir. Non. Je l'ai trouvé dans une salle de classe désaffectée, où était entreposé ce qui n'était plus utilisé. Et il était en train de tout cassé. Non, casser n'était pas le bon mot. Saccager ou détruire était plus approprié. Jamais au cours de nos sept ans d'études, je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état. Jamais il n'avait été dans une telle colère, une telle rage. Car c'était bien cela dont il s'agissait. On sentait émaner de tout son être, une volonté de destruction, ni plus ni moins.

Et même si j'étais surpris qu'il soit capable d'autant de puissance, étant donné qu'il était aussi épais qu'une planche à pain, je me doutais d'où il la puisait. Je savais qu'en réalité, toute cette violence ne cachait qu'une chose ; de la détresse. Une détresse immense. Cette détresse que l'on ne peut ressentir que lorsque l'on vous a pris un être cher.

Tout le monde pensait que Harry avait encaissé le choc de son enlèvement, mais moi je savais que ce n'était qu'une façade. Je les avais observé au cours des années, je les avais vu se rapprocher au fil du temps, tisser un lien si unique et indestructible que j'avais fini par en être jaloux. Moi, je savais que depuis que Hermione Granger avait été enlevé par des mangemorts au cours de l'une des batailles de l'Ordre, Potter était démoli. Il lui manquait une partie de lui-même. Et chaque jour était plus lourd, plus dur que le précédent, car il sentait ce qu'elle endurait, il savait qu'il risquait de ne jamais la revoir vivante. Hermione Granger était pour lui un être à part. Vous dire quoi exactement, je ne pourrais pas. Car jamais je n'ai rencontré ou vécu une histoire comme la leur. A vous de le ressentir à travers mon récit.

J'entrais en silence et refermais la porte. Et j'attendais. Quoi exactement ? Aucune idée. Je savais, je sentais juste qu'il fallait que j'attende, que c'était important, autant pour lui, que pour moi. Donc j'ai attendu.

Quand il s'est rendu compte de ma présence, il n'a pas prononcé un mot. Il s'est mis à faire les cents pas, pour se calmer et faire retomber l'adrénaline. Je connaissais ce mécanisme, pour l'avoir mainte fois exécuter après avoir jouer le parfait petit sang-pur auprès de mon père, afin de ne pas laisser le dégoût me submerger. Je l'ai laissé faire, sans rien dire, fixant le mur droit devant. Je l'ai vu finalement s'approcher d'une fenêtre et regarder les étoiles.

« J'ai une étoile à mon nom. Pour mes 16ans, Hermione m'en a offert une. Elle m'a même offert un petit télescope modifié magiquement pour que je la trouve dès que j'en ai envie. Et elle y avait rajouté un livre sur l'astronomie » a-t-il commencé.

IL s'est ensuite tourné vers moi et il a rajouté :

« Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit pour se justifier parce que je le regardais un peu moqueur: « si je ne t'offrais pas de livre, ça ne serait pas vraiment moi »

J'ai senti ma gorge se serrer tant ses paroles étaient chargé d'émotion et tant le sourire que ce souvenir provoqué été puissant ; mais je n'ai pas détourné mon regard quand il a plongé ses yeux verts dans les mieux, acier. Nous avons échangé un regard intense. Et ce soir là, nous avons conclu un pacte muet ; nous avons décidé de nous faire confiance, et nous sommes devenus réellement amis, bien que cela est commencé avec lui, Hermione et les deux Weasley depuis mon entrée dans l'Ordre.

Potter a finalement détourné son regard, et l'a à nouveau plongé dans les étoiles. Je me suis approché de la fenêtre, et j'ai fait de même. Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit ainsi, sans prononcer un seul autre mot.

La nuit d'après, j'ai trouvé Potter au même endroit. Il n'avait rien démoli. Nous nous sommes ainsi retrouvés tous les soirs, sans que personne ne sache rien, bien que je soupçonnais la petite Weasley de se douter de quelque chose.

Durant ces moments où nous nous retrouvions, je ne parlais pas. C'est Potter qui parlait. Moi je me contentais de l'écouter en silence, mais avec attention, je dirais même avidité. IL me parlait de Hermione, et de leur histoire.

J'ai ainsi peu à peu appris à connaître Hermione Granger, d'ascendance moldue, gryffondor au caractère de cochon, et miss-je-sais-tout. Bien qu'elle et moi nous nous soyons rapprochés avant son enlèvement, la jeune femme que je découvris m'était inconnue.

Potter me racontait, comment au fil des années, elle et lui s'étaient rapprochés et la place qu'elle avait prise dans sa vie. Hermione était bien plus qu'une simple amie. Elle était comme une sœur pour lui, et encore le mot était trop pauvre ; ce qui les unissait, ne trouvait pas de mot. Cela s'approchait de l'amour, en étant différent et en le dépassant de beaucoup. Des âmes sœurs, en quelques sorte ; mais sans « les hormones déréglées et complètement parasites » comme elle le disait. Parfois, il tentait de m'expliquer le lien unique qu'ils entretenaient ; ce lien qui lui permettait de savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie et qui l'empêchait de s'effondrer. Et d'autres fois, il me racontait les aventures qu'il avait vécu lui, elle et le rouquin, ou alors, des anecdotes les concernant uniquement lui et elle.

Il ma raconta ainsi, comment elle lui avait appris à danser en quatrième année, pour le bal de Noël. La patience extrême dont elle avait fait preuve soir après soir, même si elle ne sentait plus ses pieds à force d'être écrasés. La manière dont elle l'avait réconforté après sa désastreuse expérience avec Cho Chang, et comment elle l'avait convaincu qu'il n'était pas une nullité finie avec les filles, en l'embrassant et en l'assurant qu'il embrassait comme un dieu. C'est le petit sourire qu'elle avait arboré le lendemain à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient qui l'avait convaincu une fois pour toute. Quand ils en reparlaient tous les deux, ils explosaient de rire, en imaginant la tête de Ron si il l'apprenait.

Il me raconta aussi comment elle était venue le chercher chez les Dursley après la mort de son parrain, et comment elle l'avait aidé à se relever petit à petit. IL me raconta comment elle l'avait épaulé toutes ces années, et comment elle l'avait aidé à porter ce fardeau qui était le sien.

A travers ses yeux, je découvrais une nouvelle Hermione. Une jeune femme au caractère de lionne, mais qui était aussi douce qu'un ange. Une Hermione prête à se battre jusqu'au bout pour ses convictions et les gens qu'elle aimait, pour qui la loyauté et l'amitié étaient plus précieux que tout. Une sorcière qui confectionnait des chapeaux en laine pour libérer des elfes qui ne voulaient surtout pas l'être, qui même si elle considérait la divination comme une matière inutile, s'outrageait quand Harry et Ron inventés des choses pour leur devoir. Un caractère de cochon qui n'était pas une sinécure, mais dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Une Hermione plus fragile aussi, qui n'avait pas confiance en elle et était secrète sur ses blessures, et qui avait des cassures et des faiblesses, comme tout le monde.

Hermione me devint peu à peu familière. Je plongeai dans mes souvenirs, et me rendit compte que j'avais accumulé nombre de choses sur elle ; ainsi, je savais que ses claques étaient plus que marquantes et douloureuses, qu'elle s'asseyait toujours à la même table à la bibliothèque depuis son entrée à Poudlard, qu'elle préférait le jus d'orange au jus de citrouille, qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à McGonnagall quand il s'agissait du prestige de sa maison… Des détails en somme ; mais pas tellement.

Elle nous revint un jour d'été. Voldemort était tombé depuis trois mois, mais les recherches pour la retrouver étaient restées vaines. Le château était désert à cause des vacances d'été. L'Ordre y avait établi son quartier général, pour plus de fonctionnalité.

J'étais à l'infirmerie pour une visite de contrôle. Il y avait McGonnagall et Dumbledore également. J'étais sur le point de partir, quand j'avais vu débarqué mon parrain, Severus Rogue, tenant quelqu'un dans ses bras. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi paniqué de toute ma vie. Je dirais même qu'il avait peur. Pomfresh et les professeurs s'étaient précipités vers lui, tandis qu'il déposait son fardeau avec toute la délicatesse possible. L'infirmière commença alors à s'en occuper

« Mais qui est-ce Severus ? » demanda la vieille chouette.

« C'est… C'est Hermione Granger » répondit mon parrain d'une voix rauque.

McGo lâcha un cri horrifié en portant la main à sa bouche. Moi-même, je restais paralysé, sous le choc. J'étais incapable de bouger. J'avais l'étrange impression d'être déchiré, tandis que j'observais Hermione Granger, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

« Severus, faites sortir Drago d'ici, et prévenez Harry s'il vous plaît » lança Dumbledore.

Rogue resta sans bouger quelques minutes, les yeux fixés sur Hermione, puis sembla comprendre la requête du directeur. IL s'approcha de moi, et m'obligea à sortir. Il me prit avec lui, et me conduit hors de l'infirmerie. Il me lâcha finalement dans un couloir et se tourna vers moi.

« Drago, va chercher Potter. Je dois me rendre dans ma réserve personnel pour Granger » me dit-il d'une voix mal assuré.

Le nom de Granger me fit sortir du brouillard dans lequel j'étais, et je regardai mon parrain. J'eus l'impression de prendre un coup en plein cœur. IL avait laissé tomber son masque d'indifférence et de froideur, et je vis à quel point il était bouleversé. Je pris conscience du tragique de la situation. Et je savais ce que cela signifiait.

« Parrain… » Dis-je comme une supplique.

J'avais mal, horriblement mal, mal pour elle, pour Harry. Je ne comprenais pas, ne comprenais plus. Rogue posa une main sur mon épaule, et la serra dans un geste de réconfort.

« Vas chercher Potter. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps » me dit-il dans un murmure.

J'acquiesçais de la tête, et partis en courant vers la tour des Gryffondors. Quand Harry me vit entrer dans la salle commune ou il lisait profitant de la solitude des lieux, et croisa mon regard, il comprit immédiatement. Il se leva d'un bond, et partit en courant vers l'infirmerie. Et moi, sans savoir pourquoi, je me mis à courir à sa suite.

Quand j'arrivai, il était déjà au chevet de son amie. Il pleurait, et ne cessait de l'appeler comme un désespéré. Je croisai le regard de Dumbledore, et jamais il ne me parut plus vieux qu'en cet instant. Finalement, Potter demanda à tout le monde de sortir.

« **DEHORS** » hurla t'il alors que personne ne bougeait.

Pomfresh, McGo et Rogue tentaient de le résonner, mais Harry perdait peu à peu le contrôle, et sa magie se mettait en action, risquant de devenir dangereuse.

« Laissez le faire » lançais-je doucement.

Je vis cinq têtes se tourner vers moi, et je continuai.

« Il n'y a que sa magie à lui qui pourra lui donner la paix » expliquais-je sans savoir pourquoi je sortais ça.

Un silence tomba, et les quatre adultes s'avancèrent vers la sortie. Je jetai un dernier regard à Potter, et sortis à mon tour. IL ne ressortit que trois heures plus tard, l'air exténué. Il expliqua que Hermione dormait. Puis sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la tour des lions pour prévenir les autres.

Ce soir là, quand je le retrouvais, la salle de classe n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine. Et il n'utilisait même pas sa baguette. Il se servait de ses bras, de ses pieds, de ses poings. Il ne cessait de hurler « pourquoi », tout en laissant libre cour à sa haine et son chagrin. Je le regardais faire, comprenant sa douleur, même si je ne pouvais pas la partager. Cela me fit mal de le voir ainsi.

J'avais mal pour une autre personne que moi.

Finalement, au bout d'une heure, il s'effondra par terre, vidé de toutes ses forces. Et là, je vis son corps se secouer, et dans le silence de la nuit, j'entendis ses sanglots. Alors sans un mot, je m'approchai de lui, et le prit dans mes bras. Je fus maladroit au début, puis comme par instinct, ma prise se fit plus ferme et plus douce, et je le berçai lentement. Harry s'accrocha peu à peu à moi. Je le sentis poser sa tête dans mon cou et sentis ses larmes contre ma peau. Et sans savoir pourquoi, moi aussi je me mis à pleurer. Pour eux ? Pour moi ? Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que je ne retins pas mes larmes, et que cela me fit du bien.

Les jours qui suvirent, tout le monde alla au chevet de Hermione. Je ne vous direz pas dans quel état elle était revenue, cela m'est bien trop douloureux. Tout ce que je vous dirai, c'est qu'après Harry, c'est la Hermione de toujours que l'on retrouva. Elle était certes très amincie, mais avait toujours sa crinière folle, ses yeux chocolat et son petit visage adorable. Ron, Harry et Ginny passaient tout leur temps avec elle. Car ils savaient qu'il n'en leur restait pas beaucoup. Même si la magie de Harry lui avait rendu son apparence d'avant et avait guérie nombre de ses blessures, Hermione était mourante. Les tortures qu'elle avait subies l'avaient trop profondément meurtries pour qu'elle puisse être sauvée.

Hermione, même si personne n'avait rien dit, savait cela. Elle demanda donc à passer sa convalescence à la tour des lions. Tous étaient aux petits soins pour elle ; Dobby, mon ancien elfe de maison s'était même proposé pour faire tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. Ce à quoi elle avait rétorqué qu'elle acceptait, à la condition de le payer.

Ginny avait éclaté de rire, Harry et Ron avaient eut un petit air résigné, et moi j'avais levé les yeux au ciel devant ses idées bizarres. Mais quand j'avais regardé Potter, j'ai compris qu'il aurait vendu son âme à l'Enfer pour qu'elle puisse payer Dobby jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Elle était toujours dans les bras de quelqu'un. Dans ceux de Harry, lui filant des conseils stratégiques alors qu'il jouait aux échecs, dans ceux de Ron quand elle lui lisait des poèmes moldus, dans ceux de Ginny quand la cadette des Weasley l'aidait à se faire belle. Tout n'était que tendresse et amour. Quant à moi, même si je faisais à présent partis à part entière du groupe, je me tenais en retrait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Mais je voyais souvent Hermione poser sur moi des yeux emplis de douceur et de gentillesse et me sourire, et cela me renversait à chaque fois. Je savais qu'elle avait compris tout de suite que mon amitié avec Harry avait évolué et s'était renforcé. Par ses petits trucs, ses regards, elle me montrait qu'elle approuvait et que d'une certaine manière, même si notre histoire n'était ni simple, ni conventionnelle, elle tenait à moi autant qu'à eux.

Puis tout bascula un après-midi. Ron, Ginny et moi étions en train de nous baigner, alors qu'Harry et Hermione étaient sur le rivage, les pieds dans l'eau et dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quand elle avait fait une crise. Hermione s'était effondrée dans les bras de Harry, et avait commencé à cracher du sang. Le sorcier s'était précipité à l'infirmerie. Elle sombra dans le coma, sans que nous ayons la certitude qu'elle en ressortirait. Ginny s'était effondrée dans mes bras, tandis que Ron prenait Harry dans les siens.

Nous ne la quittâmes pas un seul instant. Je fus surpris en voyant Harry prier le Dieu des moldus ; je ne savais pas qu'il était croyant.

Hermione se réveilla cinq jours plus tard. Il faisait nuit, mais l'aube n'était pas loin. Ce fut Harry à être réveiller le premier. Il fut sorti des songes quand une petite main caressa ses cheveux. Il regarda Hermione et lui rendit le sourire qu'elle lui adressait. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Il prit alors sa baguette et prononça un sort…. Qui nous trempa tous d'une eau glacée.

Il allait être incendié, quand nous nous rendîmes compte que Hermione était réveillée. Tous le monde se précipita sur elle pour la serrer. Même moi. Ce fut elle qui m'invita et me fit signe de m'approcher. La sensation que je ressentis quand ses petit bras frêles passèrent autour de moi n'a pas de mots. Finalement, je séchais tout le monde d'un sort, et un silence s'installa.

Nous savions tous que le moment était venu.

Hermione regarda Harry et d'une voix faible lui dit :

« Pas ici. S'il te plaît »

Le sorcier avait acquiescé de la tête. Ron et lui s'étaient approchés, et l'avait prise dans leurs bras. Nous sommes alors sortis dans le parc, près du lac. Nous nous sommes installés, tous autour d'elle, et nous avons attendu. J'entendais sa respiration calme dans le silence, et cela m'apaisa.

C'est alors, qu'à l'horizon, le soleil se leva. Petit à petit, il éclaira le ciel, de jaune, de rouge, de orange, de rose, et de milles autres teintes. Il toucha la surface du lac, la rendant scintillante tel un diamant. C'était un spectacle époustouflant. Je vis Hermione fermer les yeux et offrir son visage à la caresse de l'astre de feu. Puis son regard se porta lentement sur chacun d'entre nous. D'abord Ron, puis Ginny. Tellement de chose furent dites durant ces quelques minutes.

Puis son regard se porta sur moi. Jamais personne, au cours de ma vie, ne me regarda comme elle le fit. C'est l'espoir que je lisais dans ses yeux chocolat, espoir pour moi, en moi. Le monde autour s'estompa, et ne laissa qu'elle et moi, et ce qu'elle me donnait. Je ne peux vous l'expliquer, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible.

Lentement, nos regards séparèrent, et elle regarda alors Harry.

Elle porta une de ses mains à la joue du sorcier, qui posa l'un des siennes dessus et serra ses doigts. Doucement, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la sorcière, mais pas des larmes de tristesse, bien au contraire. L'intensité de ce qui se passa entre eux à ce moment, reste l'une des plus belles choses que j'ai vu et que je verrais probablement au cours de ma vie.

Le soleil les éclaira alors, et ils furent comme entourés par de l'or. Hermione embrassa alors son front et lui dit, avec une infinie tendresse :

« Le soleil… Je le vois dans tes yeux… »

Potter lui sourit à travers ses larmes, et Hermione ferma doucement ses yeux, pour la dernière fois.

Elle fut enterrée le jour même, dans le parc de Poudlard, comme elle le voulait. Quand j'étais retourné dans ma chambre après l'enterrement, j'avais trouvé une lettre sur mon lit, et j'avais tout de suite reconnu son écriture. Harry, Ginny et Ron en reçurent une aussi, ainsi que d'autres personnes.

Je suis à présent assis dans le parc. Je viens de relire sa lettre. Je crois que c'est la 6ème ou la 7ème fois. Je lui jette un sort qui la rend imperméable à toutes les agressions, car elle est parmi ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Tout est calme dans le parc. Le soleil va bientôt se lever.

Une personne peut-elle changer le cours du destin ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais qu'elle peut changer le cours d'une vie. Hermione Granger a changé la mienne, ainsi que celle d'autres personnes. Je ne sais pas encore à quel point et ni exactement de quelle manière. J'ai besoin de temps et de recul. Je le saurais probablement quand je serais assez vieux pour avoir une barbe aussi longue que l'autre cinglé qui nous sert de directeur. Pour l'instant, je me sens bien, libre. C'est le plus important. Elle est partie en me laissant des amis sur qui je pourrais toujours compter. Car c'est à elle que je le dois ; Hermione a été la première à me tendre la main. Elle a été la première à surpasser ces années de querelles et de coups pour coups. Elle a été la première à me donner une autre chance et à chercher à savoir qui j'étais vraiment. Elle a été pour beaucoup dans la normalisation de mes rapports avec les 3 autres, puis dans la naissance et le renforcement de mon amitié avec eux.

Mais plus que tout, je crois qu'elle m'a sauvé.

Le soleil va bientôt se lever, mais je n'ai pas peur. Car dans le jour, je serais à présent moi-même. Et je sais, que quoi qu'il arrive, elle aura toujours un œil sur moi, histoire de voir si je ne maltraite pas trop mes elfes de maison.

La nuit est pour moi, synonyme de calme, de repos, d'immensité.

Et à présent, le jour sera pour moi synonyme d'espoir.

Oui. A présent, comme j'attends la nuit avec impatience….

J'attendrais avec confiance…

Que le soleil se lève.


End file.
